Becoming Beautiful
by shadows-of-the-meridian
Summary: A botched surgery threatens to ruin Go Mi Nam's years of hard work. Before he could slip into despair, his twin sister, Mi Nyu decides to help him. She sacrifces her own goal and disguises herself as her brother; the newest member of Korea's critically acclaimed band, A.N.Jell!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: "You're Beautiful" is an original South Korean drama. I do not own it. **

Chap. 1

On the hill of Gongseri, Inju-myeon, stood the Gongseri Catholic Church. It is here that our story begins.

It was early Sunday morning. Parishioners dressed in their annual Sunday garbs came to attend the morning service. Father Baek stood beside Mother Superior, Cheong. They warmly greeted every member that passed them at the entry way. Some responded respectively. Other, particularly the youths, either ignored them or gave a curt nod.

One teenage boy snuck pass the elderly leaders. He retrieved an iPod Touch from his slack's pocket. His younger sister looked on enviously. She planned to bring her mp3, too, but their mother caught her. A deep frown tugged at the corners of lips as she grumbled about missing her favorite program.

The boy took a seat on the bench further down from his parents. He snickered, slipping the electronic ear plugs to the earphones in. Before he could slip the left one in, a pale hand gently laid on his shoulder. Mphed at being caught, the boy turned around and gaped.

Standing behind him was a young Sister. No, a Sister-in-Trainning. Even with her bare face and simple outfit, her natural beauty struck him. She pointed her finger at his device and said, "I would hate to see it taken from you. Would you please put it away? Service is about to start."

The boy blinked several times. His sister snickered at his comical expression. He looked liked a goldfish out of water.

Sister Ha Na approached her. The woman sent the boy reprimanding glare. Returning her attentention to the younger Sister, saying, "Gemma, you have a phone call. Please take in the office. Service is about to start."

"Yes, Sister Ha Na. Thank you,"the girl bowed with a kind smile. She glanced down at the boy and whispered,"Now would be a good time to put it away. Have a blessed visit."

Inside the small office of Sister Ju Bin, the girl picked up the lime green reciever. "Yeoboseyo. This is Go Mi Nyu. Whom may I ask is calling?"she answered.

"Ah! H-hey, sis. It's me...Mi Nam,"replied her brother.

Mi Nyu's eyes instantly filled with worry. She curled the coil cord around her index finger.

"Oppa? What is the matter? Are you unwell?" she fretted.

Mi Nam chuckled a little. He clicked his tongue against his teeth, and said, "Um...no I'm not ill. Well, maybe I am a little under the weather. Listen, it's just that, I need to speak with you. I know service has started, so I'll wait until after. A man named Ma Hoon Yi will approach you. Don't be afraid! That's just he looks...anyway! He'll take you to me and then I'll explain. Don't worry, okay? I have to go. Love you, sis!"

Mi Nyu stared at the reciever. The endless hum of the dead line echoing in the office. She gently laid the reciever on the hook. A line forming between her brows. Her lips pursed, she wondered what had her brother gotten himself into. While it wasn't a constant thing, Mi Nam was prone to get himself in some sort of trouble. But it must be something major if he called her. He usually kept her out of the loop when he was in trouble. She had to learn about it from Cha Dae Woong or Kim Dong Joon. And if it was really bad, her friend, Nahm Soo Young would (literally) beat a confession out of the three boys.

With a heavy sigh, Mi Nyu returned to service. Her mind solely on her brother.

After service, Mi Nyu remained inside. She knelt before the cross and prayed for her brother. So immersed in her prayers, she didn't hear the man behind her enter. He cleared his throat loudly to gain her attention. Slowly, and fretfully, Mi Nyu stood to face the man. "Ah! A-annyeong hashimnikka. May I help you?" she stammered.

The short, slightly plump man grinned at her. He looked her up and down. His blatant scutiny made her squirm in discomfort. "You look exactly alike! It's remarkable,"he exclaimed.

Mi Nyu took a step back. "E-excuse me?"

"Oh. Forgive my mangers. I am Ma Hoon Yi. I came on behalf of your brother Go Mi Nam," he replied.

"IS MI NAM IN TROUBLE WITH THE MOB?!" Mi Nyu suddenly blurted out.

Ma Hoon Yi rapidly blinked his eyes to get over her sudden outburst. Mi Nyu lowered her head, blushing. Perhaps this wasn't the best place to ask. Especially in a large empty room. Hopefully, no one heard.

"Um...no...um...Sister. Your brother isn't any any finacial debt! Please do not assume the worst of him,"Ma stammered out.

Mi Nyu nodded her head, slowly. She nervously met his gaze and asked,"Then what is this about, Ma-ssi?"

"Please call me Manager Ma. I will take you to him now. All I can ask that you do not worry. Everything is fine," Ma explained, nervously. He added under his breath,"I hope."

Waiting inside Manager Ma's car was a highly fashionable, pretty young woman. She gaped when Mi Nyu neared the vehicle. She whipped her head around and stared back at her from the front seat. "No way,"she murmured.

"E-excuse me?" Mi Nyu frowned.

The woman shook her head. "S-sorry. It's just, I thought Mi Nam was joking when he said you'd be easy to find. He told us, _'Look for me dressed in a habit. You won't miss her.'_ It's like you're cut from the same mold!"

"Isn't she?" Manager Ma agreed, sitting behind the wheel. "I told you. This'll work out fine!"

The woman glared at him. She smacked him upside the head yelling,"For your sake it better. I won't ruin my career because of your stupidity!"

Mi Nyu leaned forward. She examined Manager Ma's head, asking,"Are you alright?"

"He's fine. Hasn't got a brain to damage in that shell to damage,"the woman griped. She turned to face Mi Nyu,"I'm being rude. Annyeong haseyo. My name is Wang Coordi."

Mi Nyu bowed her head. "Annyeong hashimnikka, Wang-yang. I am Go Mi Nyu," she replied.

Wang waved her hand, dismisively. "No need for the formality. We'll be seeing too much of each other to act so unfamiliar."

Manager Ma started the engine. He pulled out the church's lot and began to drive. The radio played a song she hadn't heard before. She stared at the digital screen, listening to the beautiful song.

_"I will promise you_

_du nun en neo man dam go sar a gal kke_

_I will promise you_

_du par eun neor an go sar a gal kke_

_a chim e nun tteo jam deun sun gan kka ji neo ha na man geu ril kke_

_sa rang hae i mar it ji ma_

_I love you forever_

_deo un yeo reum nar en geu neur i doe jul kke"_

She was transfixed by the different males' voices harmonizing effortlessly together. Her eyes closed as she took noticed of the lead vocalist's and rapper's range were both baritone. In the song, it seemed the lead could hit some F5 notes but his true range was within the normal tenor range. The rapper on the other hand displayed he was well capable of hit the low extremes for a tenor and use his natural range to extend in either high or low notes. Then there was the other vocalist. His voice wasn't deep. It was within the tenor range but it seemed he could hit a few countertenor ranges, too. It was very impressive to find this type of talent in pop music.

Mi Nyu closed her eyes. Occasionally, humming along with the chorus. Manager Ma and Wang glanced at each other smiling. It wasn't surprising that even a nun would admire the talents in this group's song. Afterall, this was A. . Korea's most critically acclaimed rock band. There wasn't anyone in Asia, or maybe in the world, who couldn't fall for these boy's. They were the cream of the crop at A&G Entertainment. Fans literally threw themselves at them. Having debuted in early Winter of 2007, the group simply swept the charts. Of course, they weren't shy to their share of awards, either. If this were to keep up, they could start venturing in English albums, too!

_"That is if this goes over well," _Manager Ma thought. He stepped on the gas to get to their destination.

Mi Nyu followed the two inside Paradise Hotel Dogo. They took the elevator to the six floor and walked down the long hall to room 204. Manager Ma opened the door for the two ladies. Standing near the window was who you could call Mi Nyu's doppelganger.

Mi Nam whipped his head in the direction of the three.

"Manager Ma?" he called.

Ma ushered Mi Nyu over to her brother. "I brought her, Mi Nam,"he said.

Mi Nam let out a sigh of relief. Mi Nyu enveloped him in a warm embrace. "Oppa? What is the matter? Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" she aksed. He pulled away and frowned in her direction. "Let's sit. I've got a lot to tell you, sis. You're the only person in world who can save me,"he said. Mi Nyu noted the deep despair in her brother's voice.

The two sat on the sofa- Manager Ma and Wang in the matching seats opposite of them. Mi Nam took his sister's hands in his.

"Mi Nyu, you remember how after we graduated, I left Asan to pursue my dreams in Seoul?" he asked.

Mi Nyu nodded her head slowly. "Yes, Oppa. You went to be discovered because Asan didn't have the top agencies you wanted to work for."

"Right. Well, as you know, I've trained in Seoul under Star Vision agency for about three years. Finally, I was discovered, but by a different agency. One of the leading agencies; A&G. A couple of weeks ago, I met with A&G's president, himself. He handpicked me out of thousands to join A&G's most successful group, A. ! It was like a freaking dream, sis!"

Mi Nyu grinned, widely. "That's wonderful news, Oppa!"

His smile faltered. "Yes it is. I will be the current maknae, second lead vocalist and second visionary for the group. Not only must my musical abilities be superb, but my overall image as well. At least...it was before I-" he removed his glasses, revealing two square bandages covering his eyes. There was some swelling around the eyes, too. "...I did this."

She covered her mouth with her hands. Mi Nyu searched her brother's face. "Where you in an accident Oppa?! What happened?! Why have you not in a hospital?!"

Manager Ma sobbed loudly. Wang scowled at his trembling form. "It's my fault,"he cried. "It's all my fault!"

"Damn right it is,"Wang argued. "You are in charge of managing A. and sales. Who the hell made you the stylist and image consultant? Yah! If President Ahn knew about this, he'd have you fat head!"

Mi Nyu shook her head. "I don't understand,"she whispered.

"I'm the head stylist and image consultant for A. . The Coordinator. Mi Nam and I worked on his image, tirelessly. He already had a distinct sense of fashion that made him stand out among the rest. Everything was fine until this fool suggested he undergo cosmetic surgery!" she yelled.

Manager Ma sniffled. "I thought it'd boost his image. So many idols have done it and they're beautiful,"he whimpered.

"Who cares?! Go Mi Nam is blessed with natural beauty! His androgynous image would appeal to Flower Boy lovers everywhere! He didn't need surgery! He was fine as he was, and now look!" Coordinator Wang jumped out her chair yelling.

"Noona," Mi Nam called. "Don't blame Manager Ma. I acted on my own and screwed up. He isn't to blame. Only I am. I ruined my career."

"B-but Oppa, why can't you just tell A&G's president?" Mi Nyu asked.

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "It'd be a great hindrance. A. is suppose to debut with me in a month or so. The time it'd take for me to fully heal will interfere with practice, photo shoots and promotions. President Ahn wouldn't hold up the porject for someone who he just recruited. He'd just find some other singer! I'll loose everything, sis!" he exclaimed.

Mi Nyu wrapped her arms around Mi Nam. He laid his head against her, breathing in sharp, shaky breaths. His hands were in tight fist, resting on his lap. "I don't even know why I called you. It's a stupid idea,"he groaned.

"What idea?" Mi Nyu asked.

Manager Ma scratched the back of his head. "Well, Sister-"

"I am not a Sister, Manager Ma. It will b years before I become one. As of now I am trainning. An apprentice if you will,"Mi Nyu explained.

He nodded his head. "Yes. I see. Then...it is possible,"he trailed off.

"Excuse me?" Mi Nyu asked.

He met her light brown eyes. Wringing his hands together, nervously, he said,"You and your brother share extraordinary simularities despite being fraternal twins. With some work, either of you could be mistaken for the other."

Mi Nam grimaced. "So you want Mi Nyu to pose as me until I recover? How do you expect that to work Manager Ma? Regardless of our simularities, there is the obvious thing that makes us different. She is a woman and I'm a man. There is not way this could work."

"Coordinator Wang is an exceptional stylist. She has studied fashions, hairstyles and makeup for so long. It would be easy for her to make Mi Nyu into a man!" Manager Ma declared confidently.

Mi Nam sighed. "Then listen to our voices. I might not have a deep voice but you can still hear the masculinity in it."

"Go Mi Nyu, is it true you have trainned years in singing?" Coordinator Wang asked. "Sometimes, trainned vocalist gain the ability to alter their voices. Maybe if you try, you can emulate Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nyo looked at her brother, who silently sat beside her.

"What you're asking of me...it is impossible. I haven't the confidence or talent like my brother. Music is his passion. Only he can be himself. I would only jeapordize his career and ruin his name. I...I cannot do this," she whispered.

Mi Nam gently took her hand in his. He blindlessly faced her. Chewing on his lower lip for a moment, he began to speak in English. Coordinator Wang and Manager Ma were left stumped. They hadn't any idea what he was saying, but they knew it was a personal matter. They both excused themselves and went to the kitchen.

**"Mi Nyu. Sis. You're wrong. Music is my career choice. My greatest pleasure. But it isn't my passion," **he began, **"When were three, and our father died, we were sent to Gongseri orphanage. For a short time we lived there without anyone to rely on. We were alone. But then...we thought we had a chance when the Park family adopted us-" **

**"Stop Oppa," **Mi Nyu pleaded, freeing her hands from his grasp.

Mi Nam ignored her and continued on. **"The abuse we suffered damaged our souls. How they'd slap us. Lock us in closets and go days without feed us. It almost left us with no hope. B-but I knew there was some hope. Mother's wedding ring. The only momento I managed to snatch away from our old house before we were taken, gave me hope. Gave us hope. I promised you. I promised that I would find our mother. That'd we'd live a happy life together. No worries about food, money or a safe home. We'd find her and we'd be a happy family, together. I'd protect you, always... But I can't right now. Mi Nyu, I was against this idea in the beginning, but there is too much to loose if we don't at least try. If you're found out, I'll take total responsibility. Just...right now...I need your help Mi Nyu. I truly do. There is no one on this earth I can trust from the very depths of my soul. Please Mi Nyu. Help me fufill my promise. Help me find Mother. A. 's fame can reach out to nearly ever corner of this world. Please... just this once...will you help me."**

She wiped away at the few tears that fell from her eyes, and ran down her cheeks. **"What if I'm no good? What if I ruin everything?" **she whispered.

**"Well. Mother Superior always told us since **_**'If we have faith of a mustard seed, we could move yonder's mountains.' **_**Maybe now is the time to have that faith,"** he shrugged. **"Plus, Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang will be there to support you. I'll even call you. So you're not all alone in this." **

Mi Nyu gazed down at her feet. She lifted her hand, and gently touched the wedding band that hung on the same chain as her cross. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, shaky breath. Steadied her nerves and said alound, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Sister!" could be heard throughout the entire building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: "You're Beautiful" is an original South Korean drama. I do not own it. **

Plans were immediately made. For this to work, they had to have everything covered to the very last detail. Luckily, it wasn't much to learn on the part of copying Mi Nam's personality, likes, dislikes and hobbies. Being twins, the two shared an unphantomable bond. What was going to be difficult was establishing confidence. Without it, she'd be easily detected.

"You mustn't hold your head down. What are you, a mouse? Stand straight and look ahead. If you meet someone's eyes, don't cower, be a true idol! Look them dead in the eyes. Smile if you must. If not, simply go on with whatever you were doing," Coordinator Wang advised.

She had Mi Nam walk- with Manager Ma's assistance- around the hotel room.

"Sqaure your shoulders and hips. You are a skittish rodent. And you are no longer a woman. To be masucline, you have to know the walk and the talk! In Go Mi Nam's case, it's being easy-going but arrogant and playful at the same time. Sure can adapt your self in this personality...but it cannot be a worry-wart, a scaredy cat, or over polite. This won't go well in the industry!" she instructed.

Manager Ma gently patted Mi Nyu's shoulder. "She means you can't show vulnerablity. Do not be a prude or a jerk. Just be someone who is enjoying themselves. Loving every minute of their life, while knowing when to be serious and not to be serious,"he explained.

Mi Nyu nodded her head. She took everything to heart and memorized their rules, carefully. Eventually, it was time to go their seperate ways. Mi Nam had a flight to New York, where a specialist could fix his botched surgery. He held his sister's hand all the way to the airport. Then accompanied him and Manager Ma to the gate. Before he left, Mi Nyu gifted him with her cross pendant, so that he would know he was always in her prayers.

Coordinator Wang quickly drove Mi Nyu back to the church. "I'll be waiting here for you. Please don't take to long," she requested with a smile.

"Ah, yes, thank you, Unnie,"Mi Nyu replied.

She giggled softly. "Actually, you might as well get used to calling me _'Noona'_. Just as I should begin calling you Go Mi Nam."

Mi Nyu blinked her eyes, biting down on her lower lip.

"It's strange, I know," Coordinator Wang sighed, "But you might as well get used to it now. Go Mi Nam."

"Ah...um...Yeah, Noona," Mi Nyu replied, lower her voice some.

Coordinator Wang grinned. "Perfect! You sound just like him!" she exclaimed. "Wow, you've got me believing in this crazy plan, too."

Mi Nyu giggled softly. She stepped out the car and approached the old church. She walked through it. Eventually making her way to the gardens. She stopped at the three statues of Saints; David, Julian and Thomas. A smile crossed her face as she recalled the many times she was sent to clean the three as punishment. When she first started on the Path, she made so many mistakes. The majority more clumsy than accidental. It's amazing how much she matured since then. The elder nuns entrusted her with many tasks as she began to grow. Her most favorite were minding the children and assisting in charities.

"Gemma?"

Mi Nyu turned around, coming face to face with Mother Superior, Cheong. The very woman who served as a mother figure to her and her brother, after they were saved from the Park family. The very woman who loved and cared for them as if they were her own flesh and blood. She supported them in their dreams. Comforted them whenever they were in need. And tended to them when they were sick. If there was anyone they could rely on beside themselves and eachother, it was her.

"Mother Superior."

The elderly woman smiled at her. "Where have you been, child? You left after mass. Sister Ha Na said you took a personal call earlier. Does your leaving have something to do with it?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother Superior. I wish I could fully disclose with you the reason, but know it isn't bad. It is just..." she trailed off.

"Just?" the Mother Superior prompted.

Mi Nyu took a few steps closer to her. "I am leaving the Path. I am also leaving the church," she announced.

She expected the Mother Superior to demand an explaination. Or to at least bombard her with questions. Instead, she nodded her head, smiling. "Ah,"she said,"Is that so. Than I give you my blessing, dead Gemma."

"Wha..."

The Mother Superior chuckled. "Gemma. In my heart, I always felt you decided upon the Path much to early. You, who haven't seen the world for more than it really is. The beauty it contains. Your brother left. Other orphans left. But you remained. Still clutching onto my skirt. Afraid to venture forth. I know you've had good reason to be this way. Yet it still worried me. I wanted you to learn to stand on your own. Without me. Without your brother. Just you and our Lord. Go. Take this time to learn. To see. Leave here with a determined heart and mind. And when I see you again, let me see true, mature woman."

Mi Nyu gave her a watery smile. "C-can I stiil return?" she asked.

"Oh Gemma. You always welcomed in the Lord's house. Just as you are always welcomed in my heart,"she replied, enveloping her in a maternal hug. She gently hushed Mi Nyu's soft cries. Sway from side to side in their shared embrace. Eventually, Mi Nyu pulled away. "I have to pack," she told her. Mi Nyu headed towards the convent which held her room. She turned back to the Mother Superior and said,"Thank you."

With a bow of her head, the Mother Superior watched her go. Silently, she prayed for her safety.

"Is that everything?" Coordinator Wang asked, loading her two suitcases in the trunk. Mi Nyu didn't trust her voice yet, so she nodded in response. "Well that's going to change. We're off to buy you some clothes and change your look! _Sigh, _what a way to speed your day off. Ah well. I'll think of it as dressing my new doll."

The two women spent three hours finding the perfect wardrobe for Mi Nyu. All expensives were covered by Manager Ma. He felt incredibly guilty for nearly ruining Mi Nam's career and imposing on his sister. Despite Manager Wang's insistance at shopping from the pricey stores, Mi Nyu refused. She would buy clothes that were reasonably priced. The rest should go towards Mi Nam procedure.

Last was a trip to the salon. Mi Nyu obidently sat as the stylist worked on the style Coordinator Wang chose. She chatted with her about how male cuts are becoming increasingly popular for women. Especially half shaves.

"No, that's too edgy for her. I think that one will do fine. A light brown coloring. Chestnut brown highlights. Strictly natural,"she told the stylist.

When it was done, Coordinator Wang whisked her to Yeoksam Human Starville hotel. She taught Mi Nyu how to coordinate her clothes. The fashions she choosen ranged from skater chic to punk rockish to sophisticated and smart. Mi Nyu scratched at her newly pierced ears as she looked at her new shoes and accessories.

Suddenly, Coordinator Wang laid out a series of men's magazines in front of her, saying,"Study them. Idols are required to model from time to time. I want you to study these poses to get an idea how it works. And here." She handed her a black folder.

"What is this?" Mi Nyu asked.

"A copy of your brother's portfolio. Another thing that impressed President Ahn was his image. The camera loves the guy,"she told her.

Mi Nyu's mouth fell open as she looked through the book. Each photo was more beautiful than the next. The camera really did love him. He demanded your attention. Your eyes couldn't wander away, Mi Nyu laid it down on the floor. "When you say study? How do I?" she asked her.

"Take this hand mirror and work on your facial expressions first. Then go the floor length mirror there-" she pointed in the corner of the room, "and work on your entire body poses. The body will be difficult at times. You're at a disadvantage. You've got breast...not big breast, but breast all the same-"

"Noona!" Mi Nyu cried.

She waved her hand, dismissively at her. "Here. This is A. 's official fan page. These guys will be your bandmates. Try to memorize as much as you can about them. Hey! Do you know the current idols? Musicians?" she asked.

"I haven't paid any mind after joining the church. No," Mi Nyu admitted.

Coordinator Wang tsked. She ran her fingers through her hair, saying, "Well, Go Mi Nam. It's going to be a long night. Let's get to work."

The two women went to bed at four in the morning. Mi Nyu felt utterly exhuasted, but she mentally reminded herself it was well worth it. At eleven o'clock, Manager Ma returned from America. He assured Mi Nyu that Mi Nam was perfectly fine. The doctor said he'd recover in eight to ten weeks. Meanwhile, they had to go to A&G headqaurters to sign the official contract with the label. Manager Ma praised Coordinator Wang on her incredible work. To which she responded, "You act so shock! Do you doubt my skills, you newt!" Followed by a punch in the arm, and slap on the back.

A&G was a modern building. It was five stories and jet black. The name was embossed just above the entry way. Mi Nyu noticed the windows were tinted. She assumed this was for privacy due to the legion of girls outside it. They looked like students, dressed in costume wings and halos. In their hands were hand made banners supporting A. . There were other holding banners with other names on it, too. Perhaps other singers belonging to the label.

Manager Ma flashed his ID to a guard before they were admitted in the private parking lot. Everyone climbed out the car. He looked to a standing gaurd and asked, "Is President Ahn-ssi here?"

"Yes sir. He's in a meeting with the broad members. "

The four jumped when the girls suddenly screamed. They flooded a deeo marroon van. Mi Nyu stared at the passengers who exited it.

It was them.

A. .

They're photo didn't do them any justice. She easily identified the three. Coordinator Wang embedded them into her brain.

First was Kang Shin Woo. The 5'11 young man exudes masculinity. He's the embodiment of maturity. A calm nature that showed on his stoic face. He stopped momentarily to sign a fan's banner. Then proceeded into the building.

Next was the maknae. Or former maknae, Park Yu Han aka Jeremy. A Korean-British gyopo. Natural born aeygo and charm, Jeremy rains in fans because of his jovial, exuberant and kind personality. He's the face of A. . Often used in commercials, drama roles and representing the group during promotions. A true people's person. He gladly autographed his adoring fans' banners, until _he _gave him a death glare.

Hwang Tae Kyung. Ice Prince. He is the founder of A. . An undeniable, musical genius like his father. Without him there wouldn't be an A. . Hwang Tae Kyung is a brooding, anti social workaholic; so says Coordinator Wang. He's prone to temper tantrums, but they don't last long. He wouldn't dare risk his image. Mi Nyu couldn't help but wonder why he didn't fit the role as the group's Face. He certainly was handsome. His features held a classic handsomeness. Then again, so did Kang Shin Woo.

"Go Mi Nam,"called Manager Ma.

Mi Nyu turned around to see that he and Coordinator Wang nearly at the headquarters' stairs. "Come on! You'll be late," said Manager Ma.

She spared the A. one last look. Noticing that they, too were entering the headquarts- at an oppositie entryway. She thought she was a safe distance to observe, until Kang Shin Woo's eyes met her's. Mi Nyu slowly backed up and followed the others inside. Reeling over the strange fluttering she felt in the pit of her stomach when their eyes met.

_"That must be Go Mi Nam,"_ Shin Woo thought. _"I wonder if President Ahn wasn't embellishing about his voice. He doesn't look too unique. Ah. I suppose I shall see soon enough." _

Manager Ma accompanied Mi Nyu to the fourth floor. President Ahn's office floor and board meeting room. Mi Nyu felt as if she was going to faint. She tugged at her leather jacket. "Manager Ma," she called in a low voice. "Do I look like my brother?"

He chuckled, gazing up at the eletric elevator monitor. "Exactly. Coordinator Wang is amazing. So are you S-er- Go Mi Nam. I can't tell you how greatly we all appreciate this."

She merely nodded, saying, "I hope everything goes smoothly."

Waiting in a large room was A&G's president, Ahn Dai Chi, and several higher ups. He sat behind a grand, honey oak wood desk, saying,"This shall be the second face of A. . Ladies and gentleman, I give you Go Mi Nam. Age twenty-two. He is a two and a half year former trainey for Star Vision Ent. Mi Nam impressed our talent scouts. They recognized his falsetto vocal range. A definite "Never Before Seen or Heard" in Kpop. Go Mi Nam not only has varying vocal ranges and the ability to sing falsetto, unintermittedly. He is a gifted pianist and gifted dancer. His portfolio demonstrates his star quality. As you can see, the camera absolutely adores him." He jumped up from his seat, slamming his hands ontop of the desk. "People! We have found a precious jewel. Our music will reach even higher on the charts. JACKPOT!"

Manager Ma pushed open the grand, black metal doors. Everyone faced them, making their way to President Ahn.

Mi Nyu did her best not to show her discomfort at being stared at by so many important people. Some wore smiles, but others didn't. She felt naked under their judgmental eyes. For the first time, she could honestly say she respected celebrities. Whether they have learned to ignore the eyes or built an invisible wall around their heart and mind, Mi Nyu could certaintly say they were strong.

President Ahn walked from behind the desk. He reached out and shook her hand. A wide grin spreading across his face. "Welcome, Go Mi Nam, to A&G Entertainment,"he greeted.

Mi Nyu bowed her head. Straightening up, she prayed she would be able to fool him.

"President Ahn-ssi, kamsahanida. I work very hard from hence forth,"she said. Manager Ma couldn't help the grin that lit up his face. Mentally, he was dancing and singing,_ "You did it, Sister. Thank you! Thank you! Woo!" _

"Aha! No need for such formality, Go Mi Nam. We are family now. We support family. All I ask is that you try your best for the sake of A. ," he replied.

Mi Nyu was led to a long table, where the contract laid. She took a seat and picked up the ball point ink pen. Per Manger Ma's instruction, she wrote her brother's name on the lines. Now Go Mi Nam would be bound to A&G for five years.

"Very good!" President Ahn spoke in broken English. "Please take a photo to document this monumental event. We'll post it on the webpage, immediately."

Mi Nyu smiled for the camera man. She remembered the facial experessions her brother used in his portfolio. Coordinator Wang said it was important to match his, precisely. Mi Nyu lowered her eyebrows and eyelids, and gave a pearly white smile.

"One more, please. This one should be of you, President Ahn-ssi, Manager Ma-ssi, Mananger Kim-ssi, and Director Chung-ssi," the photo requested.

Soon as the photo was finished, the doors slammed open. In walked Hwang Tae Kyung, followed by two, anxious secrurity gaurds. Tae Kyung sneered at Mi Nyu. He walked like a viper, closing in on it's prey. Mi Nyu swallowed her fear, and schooled her face. He stopped a few steps away from everyone. His eyes gazed over at the contract laying on the table. He stalked over to it and skimmed through it.

"Five years, President-ssi?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

Mi Nyu could have sworn she saw everyone shiver, as if frighten.

President Ahn cleared his throat. He clamped a hand onto Mi Nyu's back, saying,"Correct, Tae Kyung. Go Mi Nam will serve as the second lead vocalist. Meaning, he will be featured in the 4th mini album; 'Second Narrative'."

"Is that so. Ah, but you forget, President-ssi. _I_ made A. . _I_ am the voice of A. . And only _I_ can distinguish someone befitting of an Angel. So-" He dangled the contract in front of them,"no matter what he's signed. He will never be an Angel until _I _say so!"

Everyone fumed a little at this. "See here, Hwang Tae Kyung, it is because of you that a new member had to be found," argued Director Soh. "We are grateful to you for creating A. , as well as the blood, sweat and tears you put into it. But it is because of the strain on your vocals that the doctors advised you to rest! True, you are A. , but what good is a lead vocalist who cannot sing. We have meticuously sought after a voice worthy of the group and were fortunate to find Go Mi Nam. Rather than oppose him, please have faith in us and support him!"

Tae Kyung pursed his lips, moving them in a rolling motion. He glared at Mi Nyu, drawing closer to her. Grabbing hold of her wrist, he yanked her to his side. "Fine. I will have faith...in my _own_ judgement,"he declared.

He dragged her out the room, momentarily shocking everyone. Manager Ma was the fist to rush after them. Yelling for Tae Kyung to stop.

No one dared to cross him. The hubaei of the agency pretending to look elsewhere. Despite how stubborn and arrogant Hwang Tae Kyung was, he was a musical genius. A prodigy. People sought him out for his incredible insight. If there was anyone in the world who's musical judgment you could rely on, it was his.

Mi Nyu struggled to free her wrist. She could almost feel the bruise that was sure to mar her wrist, form. "L-let go,"she pleaded.

Tae Kyung ignored her. He dragged her to the Studio F. and litterally, tossed her inside. Mi Nyu stumbled forth, nearly falling onto the floor, when Shin woo reached out and steadied her.

"Who's this hyung-nim?" asked Jeremy.

Mi Nyu backed up from Shin Woo's grasp, bumping into Jeremy. He grinned down at her. Comparing her height with his, he said,"Whoa. You're pretty short. I was like that, too. You need to drink vegetable juice! I do every morning and look at me now!"

"Be quiet, Jeremy!" Tae Kyung ordered. "Go Mi Nam. I don't care how long the contract bides you to our group. You will never be an Angel unless I say so."

Shin Woo and Jeremy gazed at her. Curiousity brimming in their eyes. "You're the guy with the _'God Sent'_ voice President Ahn-ssi was referring to?" Shin Woo asked.

"Yah! I've heard so much about you. Hard to believe a little guy like yourself can sing so wonderfully,"Jeremy said, excitedly.

Tae Kyung soffed. "Well? Prove to us you really are a _'God Sent'_, Go Mi Nam," he ordered, handing her a lyric sheet. "Sing it."

Mi Nyu was terrified. She didn't like the way Hwang Tae Kyung treated her. It reminded her of those bullies from her childhood. Only there wasn't anyone to protect her, now. Her eyes darted to each one of the men's expectant faces. Tae Kyung folded his arms, frowning. "Are you deaf?" he snapped. "Sing!"

"H-hey, hyung-nim, c'mon. Go easy on the guy," Jeremy coaxed.

Shin Woo took the sheet from Mi Nyu saying, "If you can't sing this. Than sing whatever you like. We're all curious as to how you sound."

Tae Kyung clicked his tongue against his teeth. "If you can't sing, than why are you here?" he asked. Holding up the contract, he said,"Then what need it there for this? I will spray President Ahn-ssi the time of discarding this." Mi Nyu watched wide eyed as he made a motion to rip the contract in half.

Sheer panic clouded her senses. She couldn't allow something like this to happen. Both her and Mi Nam's lives were tied to that important paper. She closed her eyes and sang the fist thing that came to her mind.

_" Panis angelicus_

_Fit panis hominum;_

_Dat panis coelicus_

_Figuris terminum;_

_O res mirabilis!_

_Manducat dominum_

_Pauper, pauper_

_Servus et humilis._

_Pauper, pauper_

_Servus et humilis._

_Panis angelicus_

_Fit panis hominum;_

_Dat panis coelicus_

_Figuris terminum;_

_O res mirabilis!_

_Manducat dominum_

_Pauper, pauper_

_Servus et humilis._

_Pauper, pauper_

_Servus, servus et humilis..."_

The three men were transfixed by her voice. Mi Nyu sang in soprano, but in a low range so her voice emmulated her brother. She hadn't any aid from microphones, yet her voice projected, beautifully. Spilling out into the corridors when President Ahn opened it to repriment Tae Kyung. He, Manager Ma and the over higher ups stood motionless in the doorway. No one could believe such a voice could exist and not already be discovered.

Finished with the hymn, Mi Nyu met the gazes of the three men before her. She shifted her weight from side to side. No one had spoken. They were all rooted to their spot, staring at her. Finally, President Ahn entered the studio. He grinned at Mi Nyu. His eyes sparkled with joy. "A true angel,"he said in English. Mi Nyu bowed her head in thanks. She look to the A. members. Only to see Tae Kyung storm out.

"Don't mind him," stated Shin Woo. "He's realizing that you were an angel long before coming here. Go Mi Nam, I look forward to working alongside you. I am Kang Shin Woo. Bass guitarist, vocalist and main rapper.

Jeremy bounced in his spot. He rolled up his right sleeve, saying, "See this? You gave me goose bumps. You're amazing! Please treat me kindly. I am Park Yu Han. Everyone calls me Jeremy. I am the drummer and vocalist. Hope we get along!"

Mi Nyu laughed a little at his childlike behavior. Bowing deeply to the two, she said, "I am Go Mi Nam. Your new pianist, second lead vocalist and current maknae. Please treat me kindly. I look forward to working with you all. Thank you for bestowing me this tremendous opportunity."

Lifting her head up, she smiled brightly. "I won't let you," she vowed.

Shin Woo and Jeremy rapidly blinked their eyes to recompose themselves. They weren't expecting a guy to have such a cute eye smile on a guy's face.

**Please support: vote/detail/227787**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: "You're Beautiful" is an original South Korean drama. I do not own it. **

Tae Kyung wasn't pleased. He knew deep down, beneath the layers of his arrogance and pride, he should be happy. No, he should be ecstatic. Compossers from every corner of the world would be on cloud nine knowing they found someone like Go Mi Nam to sing their songs.

The guy was phenomenal. Pop singers rarely had wide ranges. Mi Nam proved he naturally was gifted with the skill. He was truly the symbol of a rose growing in the cracks. A&G was the sun he needed to survive. With their nuturing, he would mature into the most beautiful flower of all. And they rooted him to their company before anyone could pick him.

So why couldn't he feel happy? It wasn't because he proved himself to Tae Kyung. Afterall, didn't he coerced him to? No. It wasn't that. It was the fact that he was the same level as him. You couldn't deny that with a voice like that, he'd eventually overthrow his popularity.

And that scared Tae Kyung.

He worked much to hard to get where he is today. He wasn't ready to be pushed aside. Even if it was for the sake of his beloved group. Tae Kyung couldn't stand the thought of being thrown aside..._again. _

Manager Ma, Coordinator Wang and Mi Nyu sat in the break room. They both wore giant grins on their faces, as Mi Nyu spoke with her brother over the brand new phone, Ma had bought her. She couldn't wait to tell him that he was officially an Angel. To be honest, she couldn't wait just to hear his voice.

"I can't thank you enough, sis,"he said.

Mi Nyu giggled. "Thanks aren't needed. I'm glad I could be of use to you. How are the doctors treating you?" she asked.

"Very good. The nurses here are pretty hot, too..."

"**Brother**,"she scolded in English, so not to make anyone suspicious.

Mi Nam laughed softy. "Ah. Sorry. Sorry. So what's next?" he asked.

"Manager Ma said I'll be moving into A. 's housing unit," she explained. "President Ahn has taken the liberty of fully decorating my room in accordance to my image. Next, I have to do a photo shoot with the other members and fly out to Tokyo, to end the promotions for Shin Woo's single and begin promoting revamped A. 's lastest mini album."

Mi Nam clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Whoa. There's no fooling around. This is business. God, I wish I was there. I promise to make a speedy recovery, sis. Don't worry!" he exclaimed.

"I just want you to make a thorough recovery. **Love you, Brother**," she spoke the last sentiment in English. "Bye-bye."

Mi Nyu hung clicked end call on her Samsung Galaxy. She looked to her older companions and smiled.

Coordinator Wang immediately went to work. She rose from her seat, hugging her fashion portfolio to her chest. "Let's go. I'm be in charge A. 's fashion shoot. You'll change in seperate rooms. Lucky for you that Tae Kyung prefers changing in private. These photos will appear in the album's jacket. Ma will drop off your things in your new home. Come along, Mi Nam," she instructed.

"Yes, Noona," Mi Nyu hurriedly replied. She gave a quick boy to Manager Ma and raced after her.

Mi Nyu sat beside Jeremy and across from Shin Woo at the long table. Coordinator Wang handed them each a portfolio, saying,"This is your image for Second Narrative. A chic but sexy look is what is needed for this album to display it's emotional warmth. All of your clothing with compliment the other's. However, it will also inspire the age group you represent. Tae Kyung, you are a hearthrob. Your cloths but be dreamy and a bit more fashionable than the others. Shin Woo, you appeal to the mature demograph, so your fashion is smart and sophisticated. Jeremy and Mi Nam, you are both technically maknaes. We want to appeal to the young aundience with your style. Jeremy will have a wear a slightly mature bohemian style, while Mi Nam will represent innocence through his casual boho style."

She snapped her fingers, prompting four hair stylist to enter. "Set up four chairs. I want Tae Kyung to have his hair neatly combed with hints of curls at the ends. Side part it to the right. Shin Woo's needs a mussled faux hawk. Jeremy's hair should remain straight, but sweep the bangs over his left eyes. Go Mi Nam...I want to play with the innocent look. Tease his hair. Volumize his curls but shape it in a bowl cut."

"Yes Wang-yang," the stylist saluted.

Coordinator Wang looked to the four, smiling. "Go change. Be ready in five minutes," she ordered.

The elder members casually went to their dressing rooms. Mi Nyu noted that this must not be intemidating for them. She nervously went into her's and locked the door behind her. Looking at the clothes on the rake behind her, she gasped in awe. Coordinator Wang really knew what she was doing. "She is the best," she murmured under her breath.

Snapping out her daze, she immediately began to change. Mi Nyu stripped from out her clothes, leaving her in her undrewear. She ran her hand across the silk sport's bra that covered her bandaged chest. It wasn't tight, but it wasn't very comfortable either. She stretched a little to alieviate the discomfort. Gazing down at herself, she blushed. Underneath the men's boxers she had on were women briefs with sewn on sacks that held...her hand made...goods. Mi Nyu cringed. Looking in the mirror, she actually looked as if she had something...down there. "Noona things of everything," she grumbled.

Finally, Mi Nyu stepped out her dressing room. Precisely the same moment Tae Kyung did. She nervously chewed at her bottom lips when the three men gazed at her.

She was dressed in a large, creme knitted sweater that reached her upper thighs. Over it, she wore a sleeveless, a goat suede, button down brown vest. On her legs were beige, relaxed fit jean; which matched well with her brown leather Chucks.

The others' outfits were simular in color. Jeremy's outfit resembled her own. He wore a dark brown tee under a long sleeved, somewhat baggy, tan shirt. His jeans were a very dark brown. A slim fit, too. A beaded chain hung from them for accessory. Around his neck was a sepia patterned scarf. He was the only one in creme colored sandals.

Shin Woo embodied maturity in his outfit. Underneath his dark blazer, he wore a striped dark brown and white shirt that had a line art design forming a roaring lion, in dark gold. Like Tae Kyung, he wore skinny fit tan slacks and shiney, brown leathered hiking boots.

Tae Kyung emphasized on his look. His clothes help embody his sex appeal with the ladies. He wore a button down, tan dress shirt. Four of the buttons were left unbutton to show off the off-white tank top underneath. His brown, pin-striped , skinny fit slacks matched well with the leather, copper buckled belt around his waist. On his feet were a pair of polished, ankle length, pointed toe brown leather boots.

"Superb!" praised President Ahn. He looked to Coordinaor Wang, saying,"Once they're hair and makeup is done, have them come to the second floor. The photographer is waiting.

She bobbed her head, assigning each of them to their stylist. Mi Nyu was a bit rigid in her seat. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if the new style would show her feminality. Her worries disappeared when the stylist laid out all her tools. There was more makeup here than she had ever seen in person. So many brushes, combs, gels and sprays. Tae Kyung caught her awed expression and scoffed. _Is he a country bumpkin? Staring at those things like their the most sacred treasures ever to be found. How pathetic,_ he thought.

"You're going to use all of this for me? Won't your hands get tired?" Mi Nyu asked the stylist. The woman covered her mouth, giggling. "How sweet of you to be concerned for me, Go Mi Nam. No, I will be fine," she assured her. "Sit back and watch as I work my magic. You'll be so surprised!"

Obeying, Mi Nyu watched the stylist closely. The woman praised her for the well kept condition her hair was in. She swiftly combed through it, then sprayed a little water in it. Opening a blue jar, she rubbed some blue cream into her hands and massaged it into Mi Nyu's hair. Than quickly brushed through it. She then picked up the dryer and curling comb. Soon, Mi Nyu's hair drew up in thick, fluffy curls. Mi Nyu was instantly reminded of the fat baby angels' depicted in a number of paintings she'd seen in church.

"Whoa," she murmured.

The stylist grinned broadly. "Now it's time for your makeup," she announced. "We don't cake it on like girls'. Instead, we just highlight your natural beauty. Oh! You have such excellent skin, Mi Nam! That's hard to see in men. Even idols! I can't tell you how many times we've had to force Jeremy to properly manage his skin!"

Beside her, Jeremy pouted. "I'm doing much better now, Noona. Aren't I?" he whine.

"Yes you are, Jeremy," she giggled.

Mi Nyu bit her lip to prevent her giggles from bubbling out. Jeremy glanced at her then quickly, looked away. "Hey, Go Mi Nam, how old are you? Doesn't look like you can even grow a beard,"he teased. His hand darted out to poke her cheek. Feeling the smooth texture of it, he quickly withdrew it.

"I'm twenty two," Mi Nyu replied.

He mutely nodded, working to calm his racing heart.

"You're a year younger than Jeremy. Two years younger than myself and Tae Kyung," stated Shin Woo. "Perhaps this will get you to mature a little, Jeremy."

"Ah! Don't tease me, hyung! I am, too, mature," pouted Jeremy.

Makeup, accessories and wardrobe, the A. members went downstairs to begin their first shoot as a new unit.

Manager Ma rambled on, on their way there. He explained the desired image for this jacket. Coaching Mi Nam on how to express his emotions but not obviously staring into the camera. Even Shin Woo and Jeremy gave a few words of advice. Tae Kyung merely ordered him not to bring everyone else down.

At the shoot, Mi Nyu looked through her brother's portfolio once again. She thought on what the album song's emotions. There was love, sadness and joy. It gave warmth to your heart. Naturally, wouldn't the photos? She studied her seonbae, intently.

Tae Kyung was cool. Knowing how to deliver to the camera with simply gestures. A tilt of the head, resting hand on the chin. Small smiles. Most importantly, a piercing gaze.

Shin Woo's eyes were his selling point. He didn't have to smile. His eyes evoked whatever emotion he wanted to portray. Unlike Tae Kyung, he didn't bother to pose to much. He allowed his body to naturally stand. It gave comfort to whomever looked at his photos.

Last was Jeremy. He was playful but cool in his poses. They instantly brought a smile to Mi Nyu's face. He played with his clothes, necklaces and hair. Never did his smile loose it's luster. Nor the twinkle in his eyes.

"Your turn Mi Nam. Then group shots," said the photographer.

The others sat at a table resting until their turn. Tae Kyung sipped his bottle of water, watching Mi Nyu. He tsked, sitting the bottle down. "His amateur skills will be undoubtably be blatant in the jacket,"he murmured.

"I am curious how he'll do. President Ahn-ssi said he's eye-grabbing," Jeremy commented.

Shin Woo nodded in agreeance. "He is the second Face for the group. Both of you must be able to compliment the other in your photos,"he told him.

Mi Nyu took deep breaths to calm herself. She could feel her body tremble with every step she took. Standing before the camera, doubt began to clod her mind. She wasn't her brother. No matter how many photos she studied, she wasn't those people. How could she channel the charisma they were born with.

"What's she doing?" Manager Ma whispered to Coordinator Wang. Mi Nyu hadn't made an effort to pose. She looked stiff. Actually, she looked constipated. No one would want to see a photo of a constipated person. Not unless it's for a laxitive advertisement. "She's frozen!" Coordinator Wang gasped.

Mi Nyu couldn't move. _"God in Heaven...Mother Superior...what must I do? I...I can't...I just-" _

"Go Mi Nam," Manager Ma interrupted her thoughts . "I know...why you want to do this...what your ultimate goal is."

She jumped, realizing his close proximity. He laid a hand onto her shoulder, saying in a hushed voice," Your brother told me about your mother. Should you gain enough fame through this...she might recognize you. Might come and find you. Sister...you've come so far to let this defeat you. I have faith in you. So does Coordinator Wang. Most importantly, so does you brother."

"Oppa," she whispered. Looking at the camera, Mi Nyu began to recall the numerous times her brother had helped her. Hadn't he protected her that time...she would have been seriously injured. Her stomach turned in guilt. How dare she whip out of the only thing her brother asked of her to do. She was indebted to him. _"No," _she thought, _"I refuse to let Oppa down." _

Mi Nyu bowed to the photographer. "I'm sorry. I am ready to begin, sir," she announced.

The three A. members looked on in total awe. Mi Nyu had flipped a swith within and gave her all. The poses were like her brother's portfolio and simular to those in the ads she'd studied.

"These are more than enough," Camera-man Won said to President Ahn. He showed Ahn and the others Mi Nyu's photo that uploaded into his laptop.

Each emotion reached Mi Nyu's eyes. His amateur ability gave the perfect sense of innocene and youthfulness. The eyes were piercing but inviting. His smile was radiant and charming. For a novice, he was modeling from head to toe quite professionally. "Jackpot," President Ahn chuckled, giddily. He was definitely becoming a fan of Go Mi Nam.

"Alright. These are the group and duo shots. Tae Kyung with Shin Woo, first. Then Jeremy and Mi Nam next. Another set with Jeremy and Tae Kyung, then Shin Woo and Mi Nam. Then finally, all together," Camera-man Won instructed.

Tae Kyung was having a hard time trying to look displeased. Mi Nam was proving to be a valuable asset to A. . Give him a year or two and he'll be a highly popular idol.

"What you think?" Shin Woo asked in the midst of their shoot. As veterans in the industry, modeling became second nature. Photoshoots were a breeze.

"Hmph. He shows talent," he replied.

Shin Woo chuckled, lowly. He took a seat on the wooden block, as Tae Kyung leaned against it. "Then I suppose he has earned his keep,"he theoried.

"But not my total respect," Tae Kyung added.

Shin Woo closed his eyes. He brought his hand up to pull at the collar of his blazer. _"It is odd for me to be this invested in current happenings. Perhaps I was growing weary of things, recently? Go Min serves more useful with every passing second, _he thought.

Jeremy and Mi Nam's shoot was adorable. They looked like brothers, enjoying each other's company. Jeremy's antics made Mi Nam laugh, and Mi Nam's laugh brought a spark to Jeremy's eyes.

On his and Shin Woo's shoot, the two evoked a calm and relaxed aura. Mi Nam rested his chin on his knee while sitting beside Shin Woo, who rested his elbow on Mi Nam's shoulder. His hand running through his hair. Both looked straight at the camera. Their eyes searching the depth's of the viewer's soul.

When the camera man called for Tae Kyung and Jeremy, Shin Woo gently mussled Mi Nam's hair. "You are certainly talented, Go Mi Nam. A jack-of-all-trades," he praised.

A rosey blush stainned Mi Nyu's pale cheeks. "Ah. Thank you, Shin Woo-hyung," she replied.

Tae Kyung watched the exchange with little interest. Jeremy, on the other hand, read a little to much into in it. In his eyes, they were behaving much too chummy. Kind of flirty. He rubbed his eyes, groaning. "Get it together, Jeremy,"he ordered himself.

The Group photo seemed to be the most marketable. Truth be told, the agency weren't as confidient in adding another member to A. , as President Ahn. They worried if he would throw the group off balance. Thus ending them.

Seeing is believing. Or in this case, seeing and hearing. Mi Nam was like the missing piecing to an unfinished, elaborate puzzle. His voice was ensnaring. Each photo was welcoming but mysterious. It left you wondering who he was. Kept you guessing what he could do. Seeing him around the other Angels, it felt right.

"Good work, everyone," President Ahn praised. "These photos are perfect for the jacket. I want you guys to go home and rest. Be ready at eight o'clock tonight to make your flight to Tokyo." He pointed his finger at Go Mi Nam, saying, "Now boys, I want you to treat Go Mi Nam kindly. No bullying-" at this he shot a look to Tae Kyung- "help him feel at home. Go Mi Nam, I hope you enjoy your new house."

Mi Nam bowed, respectively. "I appreciate this, tremendously so, President Ahn-ssi.

Everyone went to their dressing room to change back into their street clothes. Mi Nyu met with Manager Ma and Coordinator Wang. They told her they'd escourt her to A. 's housing. Sitting beside her in the backseat, Coordinator Wang handed her a large canvas tote bag filled with hygine products.

"It will be suspicious if you were to have female products laying in your bathroom. Some one might see them and question you. So I removed the labels and rebottled some of them. In here are the number one products for a woman to have in order to have beautiful skin and hair. Along with some men's cologne and you-know-what pads. Oh! And let's face it. You're with men. It's going to be vexing being Go Mi Nam 24/7. I got you some scented candles and bath salts to help you relax."

Mi Nyu took the heavy bag. "Thank you, Noona. I've never own so many beauty products," she admitted.

"That's astounding, too. Your pores are clean, and the texture of your skin is smooth. I am impressed you knew the importance of beautiful skin," she stated.

Mi Nyu giggled softly. Scratching the back of her head, she said, "Actually, a school friend of mine forced me to use them. She told me that a girl should be beautiful both inside and out."

"Smart girl," Coordinator Wang praised.

When they arrived to the house, Mi Nyu could hardly believe her eyes. It was an odd structure. Modern, like A&G headquarters. The layout was wide. From the looks of it, it was, three stories high too. There was a high, metal gate surrounding it. A confusing looke secrutity box was at the entrance. Manager Ma swiped a card and punched in three digits, allowing the gates to open. They pulled up in the garage area, and exited the car. Mi Nyu noticed there were two other vehicles parked beside them. Including a shiny scooter.

Mi Nyu was mesmorized by the enterior design. Everything was so clean and organzied. The decor was a mixture of blown up A. photos, abstract, modern and traditional art. A fragrant, peach auroma filled the air. She closed her eyes, sniffing the wonderous scent.

"This is your bedroom," Manager Ma said, opening a light wooden door.

Mi Nyu couldn't help but to gasp at the sight before her. Her room was bright. The wall behind her round bed was a mint green. It had a large abstract painting hanging on it. The rest were painted a pale, pastel yellow. Box shelves with a few books and magazines filled it. Mi Nyu walked down the two steps and sat on her fluffy bed. She noticed her widow had a pretty view of the city in the distant. On the opposite wall, across from her bed was a fat screen TV mounted on the wall.

_This isn't 'my' bedroom really,_ she thought to herself. _This will be Oppa's. I shouldn't bother filling it with anything I'd like. Besides, it isn't my money to spend. _She stared out at the window. _'When Oppa recovers, he will come here to take his rightful place. But...where will that leave me? Where will I go?" _

She could feel the depression trying to overwhelm her. With a sharp shake of her head, she frowned. _'No! I mustn't think sad things. Mother will probably had found me by then. When he returns, I'll have her in my life. I can stay with her for some time...get a job...and everything will work out! I'll be fine!' _

"Mi Nam?" Manager Ma called, snapping her out of her reverie. He and Coordinator Wang stared at her. Worry etched on both their faces.

"Ah...it's nothing. Thank you! It's a beautiful room. I'll just unpack-"

Suddenly her old cellphone began to ring. She retrieved it from the side pocket of her wheeled luggage, and read it's screen.

"Mother Superior?" she whispered. Answering the call, she greeted the Mother Superior in her real voice.

"Gemma," the Mother Superior greeted warmly. "I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time. The reason I called is I wanted to give you a present. May I meet with you?"

Mi Nyu rapidly blinked her eyes. It was 6:30. She had to be at the airport at 8:00!

_Oh no! What shall I do?!_

**Please Support : vote/detail/227787**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: "You're Beautiful" is an original South Korean drama. I do not own it. **

Chapter 4

"Okay. The flight is at eight o'clock, prescisely. With some fast driving, we can get there in twenty minutes. Then it'll be a fourty minute drive to the air port," Manager Ma said, speeding down the road.

Mi Nyu sat in the front passenger's seat. Her hands folded on her lap. She was dressed in her habit, since she hadn't any other female clothes. They made a quick stop to a corner beauty supply store to get her a wig. It was hidden underneath her veil. Filling it enough so that it rested correctly on her head.

"We can't stay long. Sorry. Try to shorten the visit as soon as you can,"he instructed her.

Mother Superior had called Mi Nyu, asking to see her. She said she had something for her. Fortunately, the Mother was at Myeondong Cathedral for business. Not to far from the airport.

Mi Nyu quickly exited the car once Manager Ma parked along the side street. In the back seat was a duffle bag filled with her male street clothes. Manager Ma said she'd be able to change in the airport bathroom. Coordinator Wang would act as look out so that no one would see a "man" leaving it.

"Mother Superior" called Mi Nyu. She rushed over to the elder woman, who stood praying in front of St. Peter. When they saw one another, a smile lit their face. The Mother Superior gave her a confused look. "Gemma? Why are you still in your habit? Have you not gotten new clothes?" she asked her.

Mi Nyu chewed her lower lip. She scratched the back her neck and said, "Ah. No. I haven't a chance to change from them, yet. Sorry," she appologized.

"No need, dear Gemma. I will not keep you long. I have to return to Gongseri," she told her. The Mother Superior sat her bag on a nearby beach. From it, she retrieved a long, white box. "This is for you," she said.

Mi Nyu removed the box top, revealing a minture statue of Saint Mary. She grinned at her, widely.

"Let this symbolize that no matter where you are, you are never alone. You are in all of our prayers' back at Gongseri. We love you and your brother. Please remember to visit us from time to time. You are both welcomed," she said.

Tears stung Mi Nyu's eyes. She gave her a watery smile, saying,"Thank you so much." Mi Nyu embraced the elder woman as she had done since she was a child. The Mother Superior gently cradled her head, fighting back her tears. For years she had watched Mi Nyu grow. Watching her leave, she felt like a mother bird watching it's baby leave the nest.

They spoke for a few minutes longer then went their seperate ways. Mi Nyu wiped away some stray tears, cradling the statue to her heart. She felt stronger now. Ther Mother Superior's love had given her strength she needed. Getting into Manager Ma's car, they drove off to the airport.

Coordinator Wang was beyond pissed. They were late! Everyone would be arriving any moment now. If Mi Nyu wasn't on that flight, President Ahn would have both her and Ma's jobs! She gasped when she saw their company van pull up. Jeremy hopped out after Shin Woo. She darted in the midst of crowd, whipping out her phone, texting Ma.

Manager Ma and Mi Nyu leapt out the car after he found a space. He frantically dialed Coordinator Wang. Mi Nyu rand closely behind him, her bag in hand. She bumped into many people. Making sure to appologize each time.

Finally! Manager Ma managed to get ahold of Coordinator Wang, and pull Mi Nyu out of the sea of people. Seeing her exhaused expression, he felt guilt eat at his stomach. Mi Nam had mentioned before that his sister had a hard time in large crowds. When they were young, she would get so nauseous that the Mother Superior would carry medicine around for her. Thankfully, she outgrew the nausea but was prone to it from time to time if she was feeling too overwhelmed.

"Where the hell are you two?" Coordinator Wang seethed. "The others are already here!"

Manager Ma shook his head, groaning. "We ran into traffic. There was an accident. Where are you now?! I thought we'd meet at the front's bathroom!"

"I couldn't wait for you there or else I'd been spotted. I'm near the ticket counter. There's a bathroom here. Seperate from Mi Nyu and send her to me. No one will pay mind to a nun in an airport. Hurry!"

Manager Ma slipped his phone into his pant's pocket, and pulled out two flight tickets. He handed one to Mi Nyu, saying," Sister, we're going to split up here. Go to the ticket counter area. Coordinator Wang is there, waiting. She'll help you change. I'll stall President Ahn and the Angels."

Bobbing her head, Mi Nyu took her ticket and rushed to ticket counter area. She called out appologizies whenever she stumbled into someone. Gazing up at the overhead directory, she sighed in relief. She was almost there. She'd make it!

"Umph!"she groaned, colliding into a tall figure. His solid frame caused her to rebound against his frame and fall to the floor. Her ticket laying at his feet. "I- I'm so sorry!"

"No. It was my fault Sister. Please forgive me," he said.

Mi Nyu gasped, meeting the warm brown eyes of Kang Shin Woo. He reached his out to her, asking, "Are you hurt? Can you stand?"

"Shin Woo, I have my coffee, let's go."

Her stomach felt as if it literally dropped. Tae Kyung strode over to them. He glanced at her, asking, "What happened?"

"I collided with her. She fell and I think she's hurt," Shin Woo explained.

Mi Nyu jumped to her feet. Her duffle bag, awkwardly dangled from her arm. She lifted the skirt of her veil up to her face. Partially hiding it- in the strangest way imaginable. "N-no! I'm fine," she blurted. "M-my ticket!"

"Shoot!" came Jeremy voice.

The all saw him jogging over. His ice cream dripping slightly. "Hyung! I saw some papparazzi. President-ssi said to be incognito! They'll spot us for sure!"

Tae Kyung grimaced. Mi Nyu timidly asked Shin Woo for her ticket when an idea struck him. "Put your glasses on. Shin Woo mussle you hair. I have an idea," he stated. Tae Kyung faced Mi Nyu and asked,"Sister, please spare us a moment of your time. Would you please accompany us to your gate? I'll personally ask the attendant to help you make it to your flight when we reach out flight's gate."

"No need. She's flying to Tokyo, too," Shin Woo announced, reading the ticket. Thankfully, the ticket was in her real name. She hadn't created one in her brother's name yet.

"I-I don't kn-"

Jeremy clasped his hands together, causing some of his ice cream to drip on them, and pleaded in a puppy dog face. "Oh please, Sister! We promise to donate a lot of money to whatever organization you like! We need your help!"

"Ah...um...alright,"she murmured.

Tae Kyung nodded. "Good. Walk between Shin Woo and I. No one will suspect us."

Together, they swiftly walked through the crowds of people. Managing to avoid eye contact as they went. Mi Nyu was so scared, her hand began to tremble. She mentally prayed for them not to discover her. Everything will be ruined if they noticed! She constantly tried to reassure herself. Afterall, she was hiding her face and using her real voice. The ticket had her real name. They wouldn't suspect. Right?

Right?!

Tae Kyung was on his phone, talking with President Ahn. "He still hasn't showed? President are you not going to rebuke this primadona atitude. Go Mi Nam has just joined and already he is proving to be bothersome!"

Jeremy quietly licked his cone. Emersed in his world of sweet, vannila heaven. Shin Woo shook his head. "Tae Kyung, give the guy time. Something urgent could have occurred," he calmly said.

"Then why hasn't he telephoned any of us to say so?" Tae Kyung retored.

Jeremy pouted, noticing his treat was finished. Deciding to add his two cents, he said,"He doesn't have our phone numbers, hyung."

At this Tae Kyung bit down on his tongue. He knew that was true. But he was still mad. Pushing a lock of his hair back, he managed to grumble out,"Hmn...yeah...well...Ma has our numbers! He's an irresponsible manager!"

Mi Nyu was reeling in guilt. Because of her, Manager Ma's reputation might be ruined. She regretted not being punctual, but she couldn't (and refused to) regret seeing the Mother Superior.

Once they were in the area of the ticket counter, Mi Nyu eyes sought out Coordinator Wang. You could practically smell the desperation on her. She was running out of time!

"Sister?" called Tae Kyung.

He was looking at her from behind his blue tinted glasses. A perfectly arched eyebrow rose above it's frame line. She realised that he and the others weren't beside her, anymore. Instead, they were a little behind Tae Kyung. During her search, they must have gotten ahead of her.

"Is something the matter? The gate is there," he pointed to were people were broading in a single filed line.

Still with the viel's skirt hiding her face, Mi Nyu searched her brain for an excuse. _Think Mi Nyu. Think! _she mentally screamed. Her eyes darted around the area once more before she spotted Coordinator Wang's head poking out the women's restroom. _Thank God! _

"Ah. N-no, I am sorry. May I be excused?" she asked.

Tae Kyung took in the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Abashed, he quickly bowed to her. "Of course," he replied. "Thank you for your help. We indebt to you. Please know that my colleagues and I shall remember to make a substational donation to a worthy cause in your honor."

Shin Woo and Jeremy micmicked his gratious gesture, saying their aggreeances.

Mi Nyu bowed her head to them. A seed of respect began to grow for the band. She'd hope they would remember their promise and help those in need. She started to head in the direction of the restroom, when Shin Woo called out to her.

He handed her, her plane ticket saying, "You almost forgot this."

"Ah! Thank you so much,"she replied.

Shin Woo looked into her eyes. He felt a familiarity within them. He just couldn't place who this person was. She was certainly strange. Did all nuns act this peculiar. Were they shy? Wait, did she recognize them? Shin Woo casually cupped his hand over his mouth. He was an idol. Even if you weren't familiar with their music, he and his bandmates faces have been plastered in numerous commercials, talk shows and magazine, build board, computer and bus ads. You'd have to have live under a rock to not recognize them!

Ducking his head, he bade her goodbye. Mi Nyu watched him for a second longer. She thought she saw something in his eyes. It wasn't an emotion she could recognize. She watched his fleeting back for a second longer before rushing off to the bathroom.

"There you are!" Coordinator Wang cried in relief.

She didn't Mi Nyu a chance to apologize. She had her to change in the stall behind her while she stood guard. In the large, handicap stall, Mi Nyu quickly bound her chest then slipped on the sports bra. Over it she wore a long sleeved sky blue shirt and a graphic white tee. Next she put on the baggy blue jeans and high top sneakers. She tugged the wig off and ran her fingers through her hair. Mussling it. Placing her habit in the duffle bag, she stepped out in her male attire.

"Hurry! Here's your luggage," Coordinator Wang rushed.

Mi Nyu stumbled out the women's restroom. There were a few people who noticed. She avoid their eyes and quickly made it to the gate.

Manager Ma stuttered as he talked to President Ahn. When she approached them, looking slightly spent. A grand smile broke off President Ahn's face. "There he is!" he exclaimed. Clapping his hand against her back, he whispered, "Did the Dulcolax help?"

Mi Nyu eyes widened. She shot the now sheepish Ma an incredulous look. Cheek burning bright red, she murmured an affirmative response.

"Hm. I get back up sometims, too. Key is to eat lots of fresh vegetables. Preferably green," Ahn told her. "I'll give you a list when we get back."

She could've died from embarrassment. All she manage to do was nod her head, mutely. Her eyes happened to catch Tae Kyug. He had a rather mocking, slight smile on his face. Once again, she looked to Manager Ma, to find him picking at imaginary dirt beneath his finger nails. Tae Kyung muttered as he walked passed her to broad the plane, "Amazing. You'll be Korea's first Bowel Idol. Congratulations."

Though she managed to school her face, Mi Nyu felt she was dying of embarrassment. She feared she'd tarnished her brother's image in the eyes of the elite A. leader.

After some hours on the plane, they eventually made it Tokyo. She stuck close to her sunbaes. The glittering lights, large crowds and flashes from paparazzi standing outside intimidated her. She fought to keep a collected composure. The group were ushered in a large van. President Ahn and Manager Ma did the talking for the group. Which Mi Nyu couldn't help but feel grateful for. She felt as if she lost her voice.

Inside the van, she sat beside Jeremy. Her arms wound around her flopping stomach. He set aside his 3DS and looked at her.

"You okay, Go Mi Nam?" he asked.

Mi Nyu didn't trust her voice. So she settled on nodding.

Jeremy scrunched up his nose in thought. Digging in his backpack, he pulled out a brand new bottle of water. He handed it to her, saying, "Here!"

"T-thank you, Jeremy," she murmured.

Tae Kyung glanced back at them from his seat in the middle row. "Go Mi Nam. You come to us be an idol, but cannot handle to ordeals of an idol?" he stated rather than asked.

Shin Woo pulled out a packet of instant tea. He handed her a packet of instant tea. "Mix this into your water, Mi Nam," he instructed. "Tea helps settle nerves. We've all experienced instances of intimidation in this career. It's best to think about the goal of success in mind rather than fretting over mistakes."

"Yeah," Jeremy chuckled. "Being an idol is hard work but you can't help but to have fun in it! You'll see and experience so many wonderful things! Take joy in the moment! Then give that joy to everyone who supports you. When you do that, you'll feel like you have wings!"

Drinking her tea, Mi Nyu took to heart their words. She swallowed her last sip and smiled. "Thank you. I will act on your advice. This is an experience to be remembered," she told them.

"Right Go Mi Nam! Work hard and enjoy life. That's the key to success," President Ahn said with a hearty laugh.

Mi Nyu gazed out her side window. _Yes. Enjoy this, _she told herself. _Take pleasure in knowing it won't be long until Mother finds you_.

They arrived at Intercontinental Tokyo Hotel. Mi Nyu's jaw dropped, seeing the size of the elaborate building. She followed the others inside to check in. A receptionist fluent in Korean greeted them. She appointed them a key to their rooms. Accepting her's, a thought crossed her mind. _Despite this being a beautiful place, I can't help but think of those who cannot afford a mere bread crumb in places like this. I wonder... Tae Kyung promised to donate a large amount of money to a charity... I could probably convice him to donate to Global Hunger! We can send fresh fruits and vegetables- OH! Even water! That'd be wonderful! _

A smile broke out on her face as she followed everyong to the elevators. _I'll bring it up after we've settled in. _

Everyone were in President Ahn's (and Manager Ma's) room, going over the plans. A bellboy knocked on the door. Manager Ma answered it, helping him wheel in the rack of designer suits and shoes. President Ahn explained that this promotion was to wrap up Shin Woo's successful single, "Generations". With the single holding the top ten position throughout the month, Ralph Lauren and A&G worked out a contract where A. will brown-nose at the after party in their latest collection, under Black Label. And as an added bonus, leading jewelry designer, Raven Chrome, has asked them to feature their jewelry to accessorized Lauren's suits.

Each suit resided in a bag with the appointed member's name on it. So did the shoe boxes and accessory box. Everyone took their belongings and went to their room's to get ready for the event.

Mi Nyu showered first. She checked on her newly pierced ears and applied the needed medicine to them. Statisfied, she went to dress.

She bound her breast in a fresh long strip of bandage. Then slipped her sport's bra back on. When she finished changing into her fresh undergarments, she unzipped her suit's bag.

"Whoa,"she murmured, removing the bag.

Her suit was pure white. A beautiful "R.L" was embroidded on the left breast. She noticed her handkerchief was royal blue, like the dress shirt. Mi Nyu stopped admiring the quality of the clothes and got dressed. Just as she was about to put her shoes on, someone knocked on the door. She got up and answered it, reveiling Manager Ma standing in a casual suit.

"Almost ready?" he asked her.

Mi Nyu nodded her head and gestured for him to enter. She sat on her bed to put her shoes on. Seeing the size, she asked, "How is it that no one is suspicious of my shoe sizes? They are considerably smaller than a man's, Manager Ma."

"You don't have to worry about that. Some men have small feet, anyway. Besides, Coordinator Wang is the only person who discloses the member's clothing and shoe sizes. Tae Kyung is very against sharing his personal information. The exception of his family, Coordinator Wang and A&G stylists, he hasn't told anyone his clothes and shoe sizes. He doesn't even tell anyone what toothpaste he uses!" Ma explained.

Mi Nyu stood up, combing her fingers through her hair. "I wonder why he is so unsociable," she sighed.

"Who knows. That guy's like a vault. It'll take time to uncrack. Usually, people don't bother to try. You look good, Mi Nam. Let's meet the others."

In the hotel's showroom, there were many news reporters and photographers. Secrutity was very attentive. Shooing away onlookers who were restricted from the area.

On the large monitor beside an indoor fountain was a large screen. On it was the group's logo floating in a beautiful sky. The wing's on the logo would flap, causing a few silvery feathers to fall off.

President Ahn stepped out, immediately causing everyone to hush. He walked to the podium and addressed the large crowd.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman," he began.

In the backroom, the orignial A. members sat on a plush sofa. Around them were hotel attendants, secrurity stylists and their own personal managers. Jeremy pouted when his stylist away his melon bread. He wiped his hands on the napkin she gave him, looking around the room. He nudged Shin Woo's shoulder, asking, "Where is Go Mi Nam?"

"President Ahn has him making a specticle of himself," said Tae Kyung.

Jeremy tilted his head to the side. "Hyung? Are you still upset with him being apart of our group? Hasn't he proven he's exactly what our group needed to excell in the future? Even you say you feel excited when an exceptional voice sings your songs. So why are you upset.?"

Tae Kyung frowned, deeply. He was being a hypocrite. If Jeremy noticed this then undoubtably, so did everyone else. Pursing his lips together, he crossed his right leg over the left, and dranked his water.

Shin Woo sighed. He turned to Jeremy and said to the younger man, "President Ahn will allow us to enter first. I will express my gratitude for the success of my single then we will talk about the 6th album a bit. President Ahn will then announce the change in our group and introduce Go Mi Nam."

"Oh!" Jeremy nodded. "Do you think he'll handle himself well during the Q&As?"

"He won't answer any. President Ahn demands that Go Mi Nam remain silent until our comeback stage for mini album. It's a marketing move to build anticipation for our group. We'll let the fans express their opinions then unleash Go Mi Nam on stage," he explained.

President Ahn silenced the audience's applause. He held out his hand to the right doors saying, "Without further ado. I give you A. !"

Immediately, flashes lit up the room as the three stepped through the doors. A reporter spoke in her recorder about their exceptional fashion. Extolling their choice in Ralph Lauren. The three members took a seat at the long table beside the podium. For some minutes, the reporters asked the Angels questions. Shin Woo expressed his gratitude towards his fans for helping to make his single a success. When asked about their sixth album, President Ahn answered.

"Before releasing the sixth album, A. will release a mini abulm. The fourth, 'Second Narrative', will act as the debut for the group's newest member. He is an incredible young man who underwent training under another agency. He has signed to our agency today, making him the current youngest entertainer of the A&G family. As well as the new maknae for A. . So without further ado, I give you the 'Blessed Voice', Go Mi Nam!"

Through the grand doors on the opposite side of the podium, entered Mi Nyu. Though she tried to still her nerves, she still quite noticibly overwhelmed. She stood stiffly while the photographers took multiple photos of her. Reports began to yell out questions at her. Three secrurity gaurds came to her aid. Demanding the newsmen to back away. President Ahn came to her side. He ushered her to the table with the Angels and had her to sit.

"Mi Nam will not answer any questions. It is our wishes here at A&G to reveal Go Mi Nam's spectacular singing voice during promotions for "Second Narrative". Until then, we ask you to be patient," President Ahn explained.

Mi Nyu looked sat beside Tae Kyung. Her hands folded across her lap. She looked out at the sea of flashing lights. _How can they keep their composure with so many eyes on them? _She wondered. _This is different than singing in choir for church. There are so many people. So many reporters. It's nerve wracking! _

About two hours later, the conference was over. The Angels were led taken to flashy, celebrity club afterwards. Mi Nyu felt a little relieved that she didn't have to speak. Her nerves were already a mess, despite being able keep her composue, somewhat, cool. She sat in between Manager Ma and Jeremy, as President Ahn made his celebratory speach. Beside him was a translator who spoke in Japanese for those who weren't bilingual.

President Ahn sat down, a wide grin on his face, and poured everyone at the round table a glass of champagne.

"Drink up, boys! You deserve it!" he exclaimed.

Mi Nyu held her glass. Looking at the bubbly drink. She never drank alchol before. Mi Nam had. She sat the glass quietly ontop of the table, hoping no one would notice. "Ah! Mi Nam," called President Ahn. "No need to hold back. Drink up! Drink up! We had a designated driver. Have fun!" He held up his drink, indicating he wanted to toast with her.

"Ah..ha...yes. Thank you, President Ahn," she replied.

Mi Nyu toasted her drink with him, and downed the whole glass. Everyone around cheered. They began to dance to the blaring music of a Japanese band who was playing live for them. Just as soon as she sat the drink down, President Ahn refilled her glass.

She hadn't ever felt this way. The alchol kicked in immediately. She sluggishly, blinked her eyes to clear her drowsiness. A lazy grin spread across her face. "Thank you," she murmured, going to down her second glass.

"Ah! E-easy, Go Mi Nam," Manager Ma whispered, stopping her.

Tae Kyung grimaced from across the table. "He looks to be enjoying himself too much," he muttered. "Troublesome. He cane ruin our image."

The party progressed. Everyone mixed and mingled. Mi Nyu stood at the bar, surrounding by a number of beautiful girls. They were models, dancers and up-in-coming actresses. Mi Nyu was confused by what the Japanese and Chinese women were saying, since she didn't speak their language. It was the Korean model who said through her giggles, "They think you're beautiful! Like an adorable little brother. You have such smooth skin, bright eyes and-" she reached and touched her hair-"soft hair. So cute!"

Once again, her glass was filled. Mi Nyu drowned her sixth glass, smiling idiotically. Manager Ma pulled her away from the ladies, taking her drink.

"Ah! Look at you. How much did you drink?" he asked, dragging her to an empty corner.

Mi Nyu hiccuped. Tilting her head to the side, she giggled out,"Dah bubools ticky me."

Manager Ma bugged his eyes out. He pulled at his hair, mentally cursing himself for allowing her to get drunk. Of course, she never had alchol before. She was going to be a nun for God's sake! He took her by the arm and gently escorted her to the men's restroom. He left her leaning/hugging a wall while he checked to see if the stalls were empty.

Seeing the close was clear, he motioned for Mi Nyu to stand with him at the sink. He splashed some cold water on her face to help sober her. Mi Nyu gasped when the ice cold water met her face.

He helped dry off saying, "Stay right here. I'll go talk to President Ahn-ssi. Keep him busy until you right yourself. Okay?"

"Mmm...thirsty," she moaned.

Manager Ma shook his head. "No! No more alchol! Ah...Mi Nam's going to kill me," he whimpered. Ma prayed that her brother wouldn't find out about this little incident. Hopefully, she's too drunk to even remember!

Mi Nyu stood at the sink. She stumbled to the wall opposite where she was and leaned against it. It felt as if the room was spinning. She quickly hugged it, saying, "Oh...please stop moving. I can't hold on."

"Hold onto what?"

Startled, she clumsily whirled around and came face to face with Shin Woo. He looked her up and down. Taking in her unbalanced stance. "Are you alright? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Oh...ah...um...I felt stuffy," she stammered.

Shin Woo stepped closer. He laid his hand on her shoulder, saying, "These clothes are a bit warm. Unbutton some of these to help loosen up."

Before his hand made in contact with her shirt, Mi Nyu slapped his hand away.

"E-excuse me. I...um...I'm fine. I just need some air. Thank you for your concern, Shin Woo-hyung. I'm really okay," she told him.

Shin Woo watched her stumble out the bathroom. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, wondering, _He has rather small hands. His voice sounded a little off, too. Strange._

Mi Nyu stumbled through the club. She bumped into Jeremy's shoulder, on her way to a staircase.

"Eh? Go Mi Nam? Where are you off to?" he asked.

She titled her head to the right. A few strands of her hair fell into her face. Her long eyelashes fluttered when a strand itched her eye.

Jeremy swallowed. In his eyes, Mi Nyu emmitted a seductive aura. He backed up a few steps to compose himself. "Go Mi Nam...what are," he stammered.

"I-I need air," she replied, shaking her head. The room kept spinning around her, making her stomach churn.

Jeremy bobbed his head. "G-go upstairs. And don't talk anymore. Nobody can hear you!" he told her. "Upstairs is the rooftop. It's exclusive...so you'll be fine."

Mi Nyu murmured out her thanks then headed upstairs. When the cool night air blew into her face, she breathed out a sigh. Her stomach managed to still itself, too. She stumbled to the roof's railing and leaned against it. _Mother Superior...I will never drink again. My poor stomach_, she thought.

Little did she know that Tae Kyung was also on the roof. He stood a distance away from her, observing her strange behavior. She reached out her left hand towards the sky. The only place where the neon lights of Tokyo couldn't touch. Mi Nyu gazed up at the stars, smiling. "Appa...will you guide...me? Will...you find...eomma?" she asked the heavens. "We need her...eomma...please come."

"Eomma is a bit juvenile for a man."

Mi Nyu spun around, seeing Tae Kyung standing behind her. He pursed his lips together, looking her over. "You stink of alchol. Are you trying to get drunk?"

At the mentioning of her intoxicated state, Mi Nyu clasped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes widened in sheer panic. Tae Kyung jumped with a start when he saw her body heave. "Don't vomit on me, fool!" he ordered.

Mi Nyu flailed her elbows. She couldn't hold it in much longer. Tae Kyung quickly grabbed a potted plant. He removed the plant and dirt, handing her the empty pot. Only, she didn't take it from him. With him still holding it, Mi Nyu vomitted in the pot. Tae Kyung could only stare. The wheels in his brain coming to a stand still. All he could think of his hands, holding a pot of vomit. Disgusting vomit. With every heave, the pot got heavier and heavier. When she finished, Mi Nyu slid to her knees. A bright but dazed smile lit her face. Tae Kyung didn't pay any mind to her. He stood frozen in place with the pot of vomit, in utter disgust mixed with shock.

"I feel much better, Hyung-nim,"she slurred.

He sat the pot down, saying, "I didn't ask! What is this. Who placed this curse on me? Disgusting."

Mi Nyu crawled away from him on her hands and knees. She went back to the railing, resting her forehead against the cool concrete half wall.

Tae Kyung glowered, watching her. Behind him, the other two Angels approached him. Jeremy snickered when he saw Mi Nyu's state. He nudged Tae Kyung, saying, "He's certainly a fun guy. Eh, Hyung?"

Shin Woo chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. "He certainly is interesting," he commented.

Mi Nyu, somehow, climbed onto a bench and flailed her arms around. She giggled, loudly, pointing at random stars. Her fingered stopped to point at the brightest star. "Oppa...we'll find her.." Her eyes began to flutter. She swayed, dangerously, on the bench. The Angels rushed to catch her, so that she wouldn't fall off the building. They all lined up behind her to catch her.

She managed to turn her body towards them. Her body rocked from side to side. As if she was choosing who to fall on. Finally, she fell.

Landing on Tae Kyung.

Everything would have been fine if she had not of...inadvertantly kissed him on the lips. And...somewhat...vomiting a bit in...his...mouth.

Just the idea of what transpired made Tae Kyung loose consious. He fainted beneath her, just as Mi Nyu fainted.

The other Angels couldn't believe what happened. Jeremy quickly fell to his knees, trying to save his leader. He pratically rolled Mi Nyu off of him. "Hwang Tae Kyung?! Hwang Tae Kyung, are you alright?!" he cried.

"Jeremy, keep your voice down. Go find Manager Ma. Do so, calmly. Don't arouse any attention. Have him to bring the car out to the back entrance and we'll carry them to it. We can explain everything to President Ahn-ssi, later," Shin Woo instructed him.

Jeremy took in his instructions and went off to do them. Shin Woo sighend, staring down at his sleeping bandmates. "Well. I wanted change," he muttered. "Now I've got it."

He leaned down to help pick up Mi Nyu. Her dead weight made it hard to get her on her feet. When he nearly had her, she collasped into his arms. Shin Woo frowned slightly. He brought his right hand up to feel from her shoulder, down to her wrist.

_He's so thin. Guys aren't this small_, he thought.

Shin Woo cupped his hand under Mi Nyu's chin. He studied her face, closely.

_He doesn't have on much make up. His skin's so smooth. Too smooth. Men's skin should be rougher. Even with the help of moisturizers. And his eyelashes are long and thick. I don't understand. He's much too pretty for a flower boy. Girls'll be envious..._

Mi Nyu murmured. A frown gracing her face because she was uncomfortable. She squirmed closer to him. Shin Woo nearly jumped out of his skin when he feelt something slightly soft and hard graze against his chest. _Please forgive me,_ he thought. Shin Woo slipped his hand underneath her blazer. He undid a button to her shirt and slid his hand inside.

"Whoa?!" he gasped.

"Hyung! Hyung! Manager Ma got the driver to pull the car out in the back. We can use the back exit to sneak out!" Jeremy exclaimed. "I'll help Hwang Tae Kyung. Do you need some help?"

Shin Woo quickly shook his head. He pulled her closer to him, answering Jeremy.

"No I have him. You go first, Jeremy. I'll follow you."

After Jeremy picked up Tae Kyung and went down the stairs leading to the exit, Shin Woo turned back to the girl in his arms.

"How could a girl fool everyone?" he muttered. "Why would she?"

Remembering how he had to feel her in order to discover this, Shin Woo blushed. He never been intimate with a girl. Guilt consumed him. He felt up an unconscious girl! How unrefined. His parents would be so ashamed.

He quickly rebuttoned her shirt ang gently threw her arm over his shoulders. One hand grasped her wrist while the other rested on her waist. He looked at her once more. His blush darkening. _She is very pretty... I wonder why really she's here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: "You're Beautiful" is an original South Korean drama. I do not own it. **

Chapter Five

It felt as though she were lighter than the air itself. Her limbs were weightless. Tranquility existed in her mind and heart.

She was floating.

Her hair wasn't short, anymore. It flowed a little pass her shoulders. Two bright yellow flowers were woven into it, behind her left ear. She wore a pure white sundress with a billowy skirt. It danced around her legs in the gentle winds.

Suddenly, she landed on a smooth, stone path leading to an immaculate garden. Every flower in the garden was in bloom. They bathed the air in a sweet auroma. Each breath she took, she felt as though she never wanted to leave this place.

She walked the lone path to a clearing. In it, she saw three Holy statues. Beside them were an A. member. Julian stood tall over Jeremy, who sat perfectly at peace, in it's shadow. Shin Woo rested against David. His eyes focused solely on the white anemone, he held between his index finger and thumb. Last was Tae Kyung. He stood proudly in front of Thomas. His dark eyes stared into her own. Penetrating the depths of her soul. Almost as if they were trapping her.

Suddenly, a hand lightly rested in the middle of her back. She turned around to meet Shin Woo beckoning eyes. His arm slowly moved to wrap around her waist. He went to place the anemone in her hand, but someone grabbed it. She gasped, seeing Jeremy kneeling at her side.

They surrounded her. Focussing only on her. She felt her heart begin to throb, wildly. Why were they staring at her? What was happening?

"Mi Nyu," they called, simultaneously. "Mi Nyu...I..BIzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

Mi Nyu jolted upright. She clasped her hand over her mouth and clammered out of bed. She felt someone guide her to the nearby bathroom. There, she leaned over the toilet and dispelled every last content from her aching stomach.

"Are you finish?"

She weakly looked to her right to see a nervous Manager Ma.

"W-what's wrong with me?" she croacked.

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I am solely responsible for your condition," he explained, kneeling down beside her. Ma rested his hand on her shoulders and said, "I will take responsibility and care for you throughout this, Sister. I promise you."

Mi Nyu gaped at him. The color draining from her already fair skin. "T-take responsibility?! What did you do?! Am I...am I," she stuttered.

Manager Ma jumped to his feet. Frantically waving his arms, he cried, "No! You're not pregnant, Sister! Just hung-over! You drank too much last night! Remember?!"

Making it's presence known, Mi Nyu groaned due to her pounding headache. "T-that's right," she whimpered. "Oh Father forgive me. What must I do? I've never drank a day in my life. I feel so horrible. Reverened Mother save me."

"Now, now, S-ah! I mean, Go Mi Nam. Hang-overs aren't for eternity. It's end shortly. Do not worry. Why don't you shower? I'll bring you your bag so you can change," Ma suggested.

Mi Nyu pulled herself away from the toilet. She looked down at herself, to see she was still dressed in her suit from last night. "Oh no. I've ruined it," she murmured, looking at the dirt stains on the suit.

Ma returned with her duffle bag, saying, "Don't fret over it. I'll have it dry cleaned when we get back home. Just get cleaned up. I'll be back once you've finished. Then we can meet the others for breakfast at the resturant downstairs."

She wordleslly nodded. Mi Nyu locked the bathroom door, then undressed. She stepped under the shower head, allowing it to spew out hot, steamy water onto her aching body. She wasn't in too much of a rush to leave it. The water felt as if it were melting away her pain. It was absolutely amazing.

When she was done, she went to the mirror to properly dry her hair. Mi Nyu frowned when she saw a cut in the left corner of her bottom lip. It wasn't bleeding. But it was still new, judging by the bright red color. When she touched it, she winced. _Did I bite it in my sleep?_ she wondered. _I should finish dressing. Everyone's probably waiting. _

Mi Nyu went through her seemingly long procedure to become Go Mi Nam. Once thoroughly dried and lotioned; she bound her chest with the medical tape. She dressed in the extra clothes Coordinator Wang had packed. A white, long sleeved shirt underneath a large, black, Resident Evil Umbrella tee. She examined the slightly baggy, dingy black, grey and white camo cargo pants. _Men clothes are certainly loose. How they go around without belts is beyond my knowledge, _she mused, slipping them on. Finally, she slipped on a pair of low top all black Chucks. Mi Nyu gazed at herself in the mirror. She quickly applied the solution to her ears then combed through hair. It was pretty easy to manage the short length. She simply combed it back. Like those slick back styles in those noir films.

Completely satisfied, she stepped out the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Took you long enough!" barked Jeremy.

Mi Nyu nearly jumped out of her skin from shock.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. His blonde hair styled in crimply-like waves. A small portion was pulled back into a sort of pompadour ponytail. He wore a bright orange Chicago Bears, long sleeved pull-over over a navy blue collared shirt. His straight legged jeans were stuffed in a pair of white high top sneakers.

"Well?" he demanded.

Mi Nyu tilted her head to the side. Her eyes narrowing some. "Excuse me?" she asked in her disguised voice.

Jeremy puffed his cheeks out. "Excuse you? That's all you have to say after what you did?! We nearly got caught! Luckily Manager Ma took control and that guy's camera phone stinked. Do you know how damaging it could be for the band? We don't need another T-Ara incident!" he whispered-yelled.

She didn't know what to say. Sitting her bag down on the bed, she asked, "Jeremy-hyung...what are you talking about?"

He quickly retrieved his smartphone and thrusted it in her face.

"Trouble in A. ? Japanese reporter, Fumiaki Wataru, snapped photos of (alleged) members of Korea's popular rock band, A. . While the photos are unclear, Mr. Fumiaki insists that he saw the group's newest member, Go Mi Nam, being carried by bandmate, Kang Shin Woo to a van. A few moments ago, Mr. Fumiaki also claimed to see an unconcious Hwang Tae Kyung being carried by bandmate, Jeremy, to the same van. Fans are curious as to what happed to the two members. Especially to Hwang Tae Kyung. Rumors are suffacing that Go Mi Nam may be responsible for this alledged situation."

Sa Yu Ri switched off her tablet. The sixteen year old A. Young Ho Seung's high school's fan club was absolutely livid. Her beloved Tae Kyung was possibly injured. Or worse, this Fumiaki was out to destroy her favorite band's reputation! Which could ultimately hurt Hwang Tae Kyung in the long run. She quickly switched her tablet back on. Through the club's message board, she spoke with varying other fan club division leaders.

"We mustn't take this as truth, yet. Until actual photos (one's with better resolution) are aupplied, we Believers must have faith. However, should Go Mi Nam be responsible for any source of harm to our Oppas, then he MUST be properly punished." she typed.

Sa Yu Ri bit her lower lip. She looked at the school clock. _"They stated that they've completed promotions in Japan. They must be returning today. I'll tell the club to meet in front of A&G. We'll be able to see them with our own eyes and divulge this for ourselves!" _she thought.

Mi Nyu was absolutely mortified. She felt her body go numb. Sliding down to the floor, she held Jeremy's phone to her chest.

_"What have I done?! Brother has been an A. for less than 24 hours, and already there's a scandel brewing?!" _she mentally screamed.

Gazing up at Jeremy, she asked, "I do not understand. Why was Shin Woo-hyung carrying me, and you, Tae Kyung-hung. What happened to us?"

Jeremy didn't want to tell. He was mad at Go Mi Nam. But seeing his reaction softened him. He appeared genuinely confused on the matter. Sqauting in front of her, Jeremy said, "Well, apparently you can't hold your liquoir. You got drunk and threw up...on Tae Kyung. He's pretty steamed. The guy's pretty much a germophobe and you've violated him in the most disgusting way imaginable for a person like him."

She ran her fingers through her hair. Shaking her head from side to side, she said to herself, "Oh God, what do I do? He'll hate me! I've already made him angry!"

Jeremy found her reactions quite amusing. The way her brows knitted together, creating a lower case "w". Her eyes misted with tears that looked closed to falling. Those plump lips, pursing into an adorable pout-

_"Holy crap! That's a GUY Jeremy! Get a hold of yourself,"_ he mentally admonished himself.

Jumping to his feet, he stammered out. "Y-yeah...well...you need to beg for forgiveness! It's the right thing to do...and...um...I'm going to go eat. Give me back my phone!"

Mi Nyu stood up and handed it back to him. She held onto it a second longer before releasing it, saying, "I'm very sorry for my actions, Jeremy. Please believe me. I'd never want to cause any harm for anyone."

He felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her dewy brown eyes. A few tears clung to her long, dark lashes. Jeremy swallowed the thick lump in his throat and nodded. "Y-you need to appologize to Hyung first! I'll only forgive you if he and Shin Woo forgives you!" With that said, he dashed out the room. Nearly colliding into Manager Ma and Shin Woo.

"What was that all about?" Ma asked.

Mi Nyu sat on her bed, covering her face with her hands. "He showed me the article about me and Hwang Tae Kyung," she began. Mi Nyu uncovered her face, saying, "I'm so sorry! I should have known not to drink so much! It was inexcusable. I have to make things right between Tae Kyung and I. He must be so angry with me!"

Shin Woo stuffed his hands into his dark jeans' pockets. Rocking on the balls of his brown, casual Sketchers shoes, he said, "He is upset with you, yes. Thankfully, I've managed to calm him at little. He of all people can understand how vexing it can be; surrounding by so many people. Drinking is what novinces often use to ease their nerves. As your sunbaes, we failed in helping you in that situation."

She frowned, shaking her head. "No. It is my fault. I have to take responsibility for my own actions. Where is Tae Kyung now?"

"In his room, showering. Why don't you wait for him in the resturant. President Ahn has already defused the situation. All you two have to do is act as if nothing has transpired," Ma told her.

Mi Nyu sighed. She felt extremely guilty. The Mother Superior would be dissappointed in her. Having someone else handle her own mistake made her feel like a coward. Especially when she was posing as her brother! There was no way she could allow this to be when her brother is innocent. It's time she protected him, just as he had done so for her.

Tae Kyung had brushed and showered for a record number of times. He used up all the complimentary shampoo, soap, toothpaste and mouth wash; yet he still felt unclean. But he did feel much better than after...the incident.

A drunk Jeremy only meant hours of obnoxious singing.

A drunk Shin Woo got you a migrating bear.

Together, these two can be difficult to handle. Until he met Go Mi Nam. Because of him, a seed of hate for any alcholic beverage was planted in Tae Kyung's soul. He would never be the same after this. In fact, he has probably developed a phobia of drunks for the rest of his life.

"Disgusting," he cringed as he adjusted his collar to better fit his cardigan.

He hadn't thought as to how he'd punish Go Mi Nam. To be honest, he didn't know exactly how to face the man who inadvertently kissed him, _and _vomitted into his mouth. Tae Kyung couldn't be more thankful that he didn't swallow the bile when he fainted.

A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts. He called to whomever it was to enter. Instantly he regretted doing so.

In walked a repentant Go Mi Nam. Tae Kyung stared as the maknae quietly shuffled before him. His long lashes creating a shadow over his dark eyes. His straightened hair fell around his faired skinned face. Tae Kyung noticed how his cheeks burned a rosey pale red when he momentarily lifted his head and met his gaze.

_I will never understand the appeal of girlish looking men. If he didn't have such an incredible voice, I'd never allow this Flower-Boy to join our group,_ thought Tae Kyung.

Go Mi Nam took a deep breath then exhaled. Lifting his head, he said, "Hwang Tae Kyung-nim, I come here to beg for yor forgiveness. I have been informed of my deplorable behavior during last night's party. Regardless of my condition at the time, it is inexcusable...what I did. I'm so sorry!" He did a 90° bow at the end.

Tae Kyung pursed his lips together. He folded his arms across his chest. "Go Mi Nam," he called.

Mi Nam quickly lifted his head, awaiting his reply.

"Your appology is well said. However, at this moment it is as about as useful on a deaf man. I am by no means ready to forgive you! Y-you defiled me! Anyone with common sense knows to turn their head to vomit!" he barked.

Mi Nam cringed slightly. "I understand Hyung-nim. Please! Give me your clothes. I'll have them thoroughly cleaned!" he promised.

"Clothes can be replaced, Go Mi Nam! The sensation cannot. I have cleaned my mouth numerous of times, but I cannot rid the memory of you vomitting into my MOUTH!" he yelled.

Blinking repeatedly, he murmured,"Mouth."

"Yes. My mouth! Do you understand how sickening that is!" he blached. "I believe I am the only person alive with such an experience. Not that I'd go around boasting about it. Look, I have heard your appology. What I need is for you to stay as far away from me as you can. Do not speak to me unless I authorize it. Do not stand within the same vicinity as me, unless it is work related. But even then, do not breathe near me! Is that clear?" he demanded.

Mi Nam bowed his head. Tears pricking his eyes. "Yes, Hyung-nim," he replied.

Tae Kyung turned his back to him. He couldn't place the sting in his heart when he saw his misty eyes. "You can leave,"he ordered Mi Nam.

"But breakfast..."

"I don't eat in the mornings. Leave," he said in a stern manner.

Mi Nam slowly left the room. Closing the door behind him, he quietly wept.

_Oppa, forgive me. What must I do? Mother Superior, lend me your strength. Father in Heaven, guide me. I fear I've ruined things beyond repair,_ she thought.


	6. THIS IS AN URGENT!

**ALERT! ALERT! **

Copied this message from Alexa Twilight, who got it from TennisRebels15.

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until FANFICTION is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect Americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE! If you don't fan fiction will cease to exists.


End file.
